


Lyra Comes Out

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, Female Draco, Female Harry, Hands Free Orgasm, Light Angst, Shower Sex, Top Harry, female drarry, more Lyra x Harri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: When Lyra gets a call from her mother about wanting to meet Harri, Lyra is terrified of how her parents will react, as always Harri is there to take care of her and calm her down.





	Lyra Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> It's not totally lacking in plot but like, let's be real the plot exists purely for smut purposes. Also I was asked by an anon on Tumblr for more of Lyra and Harri and since I can't resist them either here we are.

They had been dating for the better part of four months when Lyra got the call from her mother.

"Darling, your father and I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?"

"Oh you know," Lyra said nervously twisting the cord of her phone around her finger as she spoke. "Busy with work," it wasn't untrue. Lyra  _had_ been busy with work. Her parents just didn't quite know what she did.  _Customer service_ had been what she had always said whenever they had asked. They wouldn't know the difference and being that they tended to stick to Wiltshire and she was in London there was little risk of them ever discovering her little secret hobby. She hardly  _needed_ the money provided to her from her burlesque performances but she loved it. She loved being on stage and being the center of attention. She was built for it, and she intended to do it for as long as she could manage. Besides, without it she wouldn’t have met Harri, she reasoned. 

“Well your father and I would love to see you, darling,” Narcissa said after a moment. “And bring your Harry around,” she added. “We’re just dying to meet them.”

Lyra swallowed. “Right, yes of course mother and Harri is  _dying_ to meet you as well,” she lied. “I have to go now though,” she said. “I’ll call you tomorrow and we can make plans,” with that she hung up the phone before her mother could say anything further. She groaned.

“Babe?” Harri called from the front door as she stepped inside.

“In the library,” Lyra shouted back. She didn’t really want to have this conversation, what does one even say really?  _Oh, by the way, my parents want to meet you only they don’t know you’re a woman because even though we’ve been dating four months and we’ve been living together for almost a month now I haven’t managed to tell them? Because I’m terrified of how they’ll react?_

“Baby?” Lyra looked up at the sound of Harri’s voice as she stood by the door to the library. She looked worried. “Are you okay? You look like hell.”

Lyra opened her mouth to respond and cried instead. Harri ran to her side quickly, dropping to her knees before her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. “What’s happened darling?” she asked, looking worried.

Lyra sniffed, trying to explain, “I… it’s…” she gasped, sobbing into Harri’s shoulder. “I can’t,” she replied.

“Can’t what love?” Harri asked.

Lyra sniffed hard, willing herself to calm down. She was a Malfoy for goodness sake, she didn’t  _break_ down at the drop of a hat like this. She sighed, wiping her eyes. “My p-parents want to meet you,” she said after a long moment.

Harri smiled, “That’s good isn’t it?” she asked. Lyra couldn’t meet her eye. Harri’s smile fell, “Oh. They don’t… know, do they?”

“It’s never come up before,” Lyra admitted. “And I just always call you Harri so I think they just assumed, I didn’t even  _think_ about it until mother called this afternoon wanting to have you over for dinner.”

“Well, they love you right? They want you to be happy. I’m sure they’ll be happy regardless.”

“My mother’s family disowned her sister for marrying an American. We come from old money and old values, they’re not known for being particularly progressive.”

“Oh,” Harri said with a frown. “I mean, I could put on my best suit, I get mistaken for a man often enough I’m sure they wouldn’t notice,” she joked. Lyra smiled despite herself.

“You’re sweet, and I love you for offering, but I don’t want you to have to pretend to be something you’re not. Although I am rather weak for you in a suit.”

“See,” Harri grinned, kissing her forehead. “We’ll figure it out, darling. In the meantime, I brought home your favorite, veggie curry,” she said holding up the bag. Lyra’s eyes brightened immediately and Harri couldn’t help but smile. “Come on love, let’s have a nice little meal, watch a little telly and then we can take a shower.”

“Such a tease,” Lyra said, standing up. Harri smiled wrapping her arm around her girlfriend’s waist and pulled her into the living room. Harri sat first, pulling Lyra into her lap and proceeded to feed her while the two watched  _Killing Eve_  for the second time.

Lyra sighed contentedly as they finished up dinner, and she laid her head on Harri’s chest. “I do want them to know you,” she said. “It’s not like I was trying to keep you a secret.”

“I know love,” Harri replied.

“They don’t even know what I do for a living,” she said.

“Seems like you have a lot of things you’ve kept to yourself.”

“My parents are good people if misguided at times. They mean well, but they’re very old fashioned.”

“You don’t have to tell me, love, I get it. I mean, I don’t because my parents died when I was one, but… I understand. Believe me, I’ve been butch for most of my life, I’m well aware of how people can be.” Lyra frowned. She hated the thought of anyone ever daring to treat her girlfriend as less than. Lyra pressed her lips to Harri’s.

“Anyone who doesn’t appreciate your big butch energy doesn’t deserve to get to know you,” she whispered.

Harri chuckled against her lips and grabbed the blond’s arse through her dress. “You’re a little tease you know that?” she asked.

“Whatever do you mean Daddy?” Lyra asked, cocking her head to the side to give Harri access to her throat. Harri growled, leaning down and sucked hard on the spot just below her ear. Lyra whimpered at that. “Fuck.”

“Such a naughty mouthed little girl,” Harri growled, giving her arse a hard smack. Lyra moaned.

“Mmm. Yes, Daddy. Spank me again, I’m such a bad girl,” she said.

Harri chuckled, ghosting her fingertips up the backs of Lyra’s thighs. Teasing her. She gasped, arching her back. “Such a beautiful girl,” Harri said. “Come on,” she stood up and Lyra wrapped her legs around Harri’s waist as the two made their way towards Lyra’s shower. It was big enough for several people, Lyra knew from first-hand experience, but it was perfect for just the two of them as well. Harri set her down on the counter, pulling off Lyra’s dress first, leaving her only in her knickers and bra. Lyra sighed wrapping her legs around Harri’s waist once more, pulling her in for a deep, passionate kiss. Harri growled into her mouth, unbuttoning her shirt, and pulling off her tie. Lyra whimpered, as Harri kissed down her throat, and across her collar down her breasts. With little effort, Harri took off her bra. Lyra shivered, there was something exquisite about the way Harri sucked at her nipples, nipping the flesh just so, driving her wild. Her hand rested on Lyra’s thigh, high and strong, but still decidedly away from where Lyra so desperately wanted her touch. Lyra whined, arching her back and took hold of Harri’s hand.

“Please, Daddy,” she begged.

“Please what, princess?” Harri asked, teasing her fingers higher up the inside of Lyra’s thigh, as she kissed her way down her stomach. Lyra whimpered and whined. “You have to use your words, love, Daddy can’t read your mind.”

Lyra groaned, “T-touch me,” she stammered.

“Where?”

Lyra looked down between her legs then back up into Harri’s emerald green eyes. Harri purred and kissed her stomach. “Gonna have to say what you want, kitten,” Harri commanded. “Otherwise Daddy can’t go on.”

Lyra whimpered, “Fuck me, Daddy. Please. Please, I  _need_ you inside me. Your fingers, your tongue,  _anything. Please,”_  she begged.

Harri grinned, “That’s a good girl,” she said pulling down Lyra’s knickers exposing her dripping wet flesh to the cool air. “Mmm, so beautiful babygirl,” Harri whispered, Lyra whimpered, letting her head fall back against the mirror as Harri buried her tongue between her thighs. Twisting her fingers into jet black locks, Lyra spread her legs wide, her body quivering as Harri devoured her, sliding two fingers into her hole as she teased her clit with her tongue. Lyra screamed, her whole body shaking as Harri brought her ever closer to climax.

“Mmm, p-please Daddy. Oh fuck, fuck, right there, mmm,” she whined. Harri chuckled, adding a little suck that made Lyra’s toes curl. “Yes, oh please. Please, Daddy. Let me come, please Daddy, I need it so bad.”

Harri growled and pulled her face away just long enough to say.

“Come for Daddy kitten,” before burying her face back between her thighs. Lyra unraveled all at once and came hard on Harri’s tongue, her whole body shaking. Harri chuckled, lapping her up and got to her feet, and kissed her girlfriend, long, and hard.

“Gods how is it you’re so fantastic at that?” she shuddered.

Harri chuckled, “I have a lot of passion for eating out,” she replied.

“Yes, I can rather see that.” Harri smiled and helped her to her feet, Lyra stumbled, her legs weak and trembling as Harri helped her into the shower. Washing her hair as she often liked to do, and washing her whole body. Lyra shivered, as Harri stood behind her, soaping up her body from head to toe, massaging soap onto her breasts, and gliding her hands down Lyra’s lithe frame, caressing her fingers over her still sensitive clit. Lyra gasped, arching her back as Harri’s fingers slipped inside her. Harri kissed her throat, using her free hand to massage her breasts as she slipped two fingers deep inside her. Lyra moaned.

“Fuck yourself on Daddy’s fingers princess,” Harri commanded. “Daddy wants to watch you make yourself come.”

Lyra shivered, doing exactly as she was told and rode Harri’s fingers, she could feel wetness from both the water and herself tricking down her thighs, and she moaned. Harri loved to make her come as often as possible, sometimes holding back for herself in the process. Lyra whined.

“That’s a good girl,” Harri growled into her ear. “You like Daddy’s fingers inside your sweet little pussy don’t you kitten? Like the way Daddy makes you feel when she curls her fingers just so?” Harri curled her fingers to emphasize her point and Lyra’s whole body shook with pleasure. Harri knew every last spot on her body to make her quiver and Lyra loved every second of it. “Mmm, such a precious little thing, so responsive to Daddy’s touch. But I wonder … could I make you come from just the sound of my voice?” she pulled her hands away and Lyra whined.

“Please Daddy,” she tried to turn around but Harri held her firmly in place.

“Ah ah ah… now be a good little girl for Daddy hm?” Lyra wanted to pout but she didn’t move all the same. “Good girl. Now… put your hands against the shower wall for me.” Lyra did as she was told. “Good girl,” Harri placed a small kiss to the side of Lyra’s cheek. “Now I want you to just listen to Daddy okay? Listen to the sound of my voice. You have no idea how beautiful you look like this princess. How  _desperately_ I just want to fuck you. Grab my strap and fill your perfect lips with my cock,” Lyra whimpered. “You like that don’t you kitten? You love riding Daddy’s cock, don’t you? It’s okay love. Daddy won’t be cross. I like watching you ride me. Watching you fuck yourself on Daddy’s cock until your thighs are shaking and dripping. Or when you ride Daddy’s face,” Harri growled. “The taste of you on my lips never fails to make me so aroused babygirl. Sometimes I think about it at work. It makes it very hard to concentrate when all I can think about is how desperately I want to get home and bury myself between your legs. You taste divine sweetheart. I know you know this but I feel the need to tell you all the same. I love you terribly. You make me so hungry for more and each time I’m with you, no matter how many times I have you I still crave more of you. The sight of you now, so desperate to touch me and to be touched as you stand, your thighs quaking with need. You can’t imagine how badly I want to give in princess. How desperately I want to take you in my arms and slip my fingers in between your legs and make you come on them. Are you close kitten?”

Lyra nodded, whining, she was so desperately close, if only Harri would give her something, she thought. Anything. She could feel the other woman’s warm breath on the nape of her neck. “Come for me princess,” she said. “I want to watch you unfold without so much as my touch. Please baby. I know you can do it for me. Come babygirl.” Lyra moaned, whimpering, her body trembled, and before she knew it, she was coming. Harri growled, pinning her arms above her head and kissed her lips, shoving her leg in between Lyra’s. Lyra whimpered, loving being manhandled by the other woman. “Gods you’re so unimaginably beautiful when you come. The sight of you letting go like that…” she growled.

Lyra whined. “Oh gods, Daddy.”

“Such a good princess,” Harri purred.

Lyra nodded. “Only a good princess for you Daddy,” she said. Harri laughed.  

* * *

Dinner at the Malfoy’s went better than Lyra could have ever hoped for. Both of her parents hugged Harri, and despite whatever Lyra’s worries had been about it, neither one seemed particularly surprised or upset at the appearance of another woman on Lyra’s arm. In fact, they seemed fairly nonplussed by the whole thing. It was odd, Lyra thought, and she had half a mind to pull her mother aside and ask her what was going on.

“Darling, I realize you think your father and I incapable of knowing anything but you must know that Harri Potter is a rather well-known constable with Scotland Yard, you can’t possibly have thought we  _wouldn’t_ put two and two together. Your girlfriend could make Prime Minister if she plays her cards right.”

“I…” Lyra looked at Harri who was currently deep in conversation with her father. “Prime Minister do you really think so?”

“Oh yes, darling. Harri would make an excellent Minister but of course, she’ll need some help. You know more about politics than most.”

“I don’t know mother, I don’t think she’s even interested in politics.”

“You never know until you ask. In the meantime darling, you may want to consider getting married and if you have any intention on having children I would do it sooner rather than later. It can only bolster her political chances. A lesbian couple with a family is far more desirable in a politician.”

Lyra sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “We’ve been dating for four months, and we’re not even twenty-five.”

“Your father and I were engaged by nineteen, darling, I daresay you're rather running behind. Nevertheless, there’s no rush, but just know, the sooner you start planning these things the better. She’ll need to become an MP first I expect, then she can run for the Minister’s spot.” Lyra was glad that her parents were supportive of the relationship, even if their motives for trying to get Lyra to push her into politics were questionable at best. Lyra shook her head and polished off her champagne. Across the room, Harri gave her a wink and continued talking to her father. She tried not to think too hard about any of it.


End file.
